1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to an electrode member and a touch window including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to the input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch panel. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
Indium tin oxide (ITO), which has been most extensively used for a transparent electrode of the touch window, is highly expensive, and is easily subject to physical damage due to the bending or the warping of a substrate, so that the characteristic of the ITO for the electrode is deteriorated. Accordingly, the ITO is not suitable for a flexible device. In addition, when the ITO is applied to a large touch panel, a problem may occur due to high resistance.
To solve this problem, research in electrodes are being actively carried out, for example, research to replace the ITO by forming electrode materials into a mesh form are being carried out.
Various methods for fabricating the electrode in a mesh form exist, for example, the method may include forming a pattern part on an electrode member and filling a metal paste in the pattern part.
In this case, when combining the touch window including the electrode with an LCD module, since the electrode may be visible from the outside due to the color difference of the electrode and the LCM, visibility becomes degraded.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an electrode and a touch window having a new structure, which may solve the above-mentioned problems.